Phonograph
The phonograph, or a gramophone, is a musical device found in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first seen in Chapter 2. The object lacks its interacting function from all chapters but Chapter 3. It's also an interactable object in Boris and the Dark Survival. Description Modeled after the US banner phonograph in design, this is an early sound-reproducing machine-like device for the mechanical recording and reproduction of both sound and music inserted with disc records. These machines could only play 78 rpm shellac records since the vinyl LP record was invented in 1948. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song '' A phonograph can be found in the Music Department entrance next to the location's logo that will play the "Sammy Jam" track after defeating the Searchers, and on the table inside the Infirmary. Both lack their actual function as interactive objects, however. ''Chapter 3: Rise and Fall One phonograph is found in the dining area from the safehouse, next to the table where Boris sits. While it already automatically plays the "Thinking of You" music, the phonograph can be turned on and off. Turning the phonograph off causes Boris to slow his "finger-tapping" movement down. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders A couple more phonographs are found in some locations, such as in the Archives' both locations; one on the circular stage away from the Bendy statue and the other on the desk from where the vaults are. Another phonograph can be also found outside of the lounge & hideout, located on the couch from Henry's right. The phonograph infinitely plays the "Nobody Knows the Trouble I've Seen" track. Chapter 5: The Last Reel A phonograph can be found in Joey's office. It doesn't play anything. Boris and the Dark Survival The phonograph present in the game is the same phonograph from the 3rd Bendy and the Ink Machine chapter. After interacting with it, it shows its own UI allowing you to change (and turn off) music in the hub (the default soundtrack is "Thinking Of You Again", you can find more soundtracks in lockers during the gameplay). After interacting with it, Boris starts dancing. He won't stop until the player moves him again. Its model and texture aren't as detailed as the one used in Bendy and the Ink Machine. Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = * For previous updates prior to the update upon Chapter 4's release: ** In Chapter 2, the phonograph was not there in the Music Department location, the music used to come from the speaker. ** In Chapter 3, the Safe House's phonograph remains as a non-interactive object. |-| Boris and the Dark Survival = * The phonograph model is simply called Player in the game files. * The location of the phonograph (and the fact that it is the only phonograph you can interact with it) show that's the same phonograph seen in Chapter 3 of BatIM. Audio Gallery Bendy and the Ink Machine = Batim-phonographch3.png|Phonograph seen in the safehouse |-| Boris and the Dark Survival = Batds-phonograph.png|Phonograph seen in the hub Category:Objects Category:BATIM objects Category:BATDS objects